fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
BlackLight
BlackLight is an RPG game developed by Pyro Enterprises. The game acts as a tribute to the 8-bit and 16-bit era of JRPGs such as Final Fantasy and Chrono Trigger, as well as taking heavy influence from Fire Emblem Fates. Story eShop Summary Enter the world of Equilibra in a classic JRPG journey where you get to see both sides of the story! When brother and sister Lux and Tene are separated in a shipwreck, they find themselves picked up and saved by the Orders of Light and Darkness, two factions both trying to bring peace and order to the world. Named the Patrons of Light and Darkness, Lux and Tene are sent into the vast world of Equilibra to find the fabled Heroes of Light and Darkness... even if that brings them to blows with one another... BlackLight is a classic RPG with gameplay inspired by the original Final Fantasy games; players explore a vast world and fight dangerous foes while unlocking various Souls, customizing your party's abilities with them in a classic job system. However, you don't just have one party, but two; Lux and Tene each have their own party, with their own storylines that each intertwine. Things you do in one storyline will affect how the other's progress. Killing or saving a character in one storyline will change the other's path, among many other things. Who knows? It's entirely possible that Lux and Tene, with their now-conflicting ideals driving them apart, may come to blows... And they'll use the parties that you yourself designed for them, using the same strategies you used with them. Your path is clear; do you have the courage to face yourself? Prologue: Light and Darkness ---- The game begins in a semi-large room, curtains blocking out the light. Two teenage children, one male and one female, are sleeping heavily when a middle-aged man in grey robes walks in, opening the curtains and waking the two children up. Calling them to rise and greet the day, he informs them both that today is their shared eighteenth birthday, and to get ready for the celebration he and the head maid August had set up. The man leaves the room, and the boy and girl, introduced as Lux and Tene, talk to each other as they get dressed. | | | ?| | |c1 = #ffcd00 |c2 = bleh |p1 = |p2 = }} The two children get dressed, exit their room, and travel down a long flight of stairs towards an outdoor dining room, greeted by their father and August. As the two eat breakfast, their father, named Lord Neil by August, is informed that all preparations for the maiden voyage of the S.S. Horizon have been completed, and that the two should finish up their last sparring session before the trip. The two walk away from the dining table onto the grass, and a magically animated suit of armor arises, ready to spar with the two. Boss Battle: Training Armor Upon the defeat of the Training Armor, Lord Neil restores the children to full HP, congratulating them on becoming full-fledged, confident warriors in their own right. While Lux is extremely excited to have their father's blessing as a knight, Tene is much less invigorated, worried that after their trip on the S.S. Horizon that they will be sent to separate castles to serve separate lords, never seeing each other again. Neil comforts the two, saying that they are the closest siblings he has ever seen, and that nothing, no matter how powerful, will ever break the bond that they share. August interrupts the close familial bonding, stating that the three should be heading off to the Horizon's maiden voyage. ---- After the player directs the group from the Neil Manor towards Coriolis Harbor, Lux, Tene, and their father arrive amongst a large crowd ready to send the ship off. As the crowd parts to allow the passengers to make their way through to the Horizon, Lord Neil waves to the captain of the ship, who rushes to prepare for launch. Once everybody is finally settled in, the S.S. Horizon goes to full power, leaving the dock as the crowd cheers for the massive ship's maiden trek. Things go well as the children settle down, Lord Neil and August leaving them alone for a second to unpack in their own room. As Lux collapses on his bed and Tene calmly sits down, the two begin discussing what they plan on doing when they separate; Lux stating that he ultimately wants to become a wandering hero like in the tales he was raised on, swashbuckling saviors with blades the size of their bodies, rescuing the innocent and vanquishing evil across the land. Tene, alternatively, states that she plans on becoming a scholar, venturing across the world as an explorer and discovering new things, in search of something that will change the world for the better. | | |c1 = blah |c2 = bluh |p1 = |p2 = }}---- Eventually, sunset begins, and the passengers on the boat are summoned to the deck by Lord Neil for both general announcements and the celebration of Lux and Tene's birthday, one of the reasons for the voyage itself. When the two children arrived on deck, the passengers began cheering for the son and daughter of Lord Neil, the man who singlehandedly built the Horizon and had allowed them all to join them on the cruise. After sharing with the passengers that they'd be stopping at Neil's private island for a short time before voyaging to the cities of Corona and Aurora and returning to Coriolis, he turned to his children, ready to give them his blessing and begin the celebratory feast. ---- Festivities soon commence, and a small party breaks out on the deck of the ship. Lux and Tene, slightly desperate to get away from the slightly clingy nobles, make their way back to their room, and rest for a short time, inadvertently nodding off to sleep. However, they are abruptly awakened by the sound of explosions; running back out to the Horizon's deck, they learn from August that the ship's engine had malfunctioned, and that the ship itself was moments away from crumbling. The maid tried to grab both of their hands and carry them to safety, but a blast of steam split the floor apart, and the groups stumbled apart, the sinking ship pulling the platforms away from each other. As the ship falls to pieces, Lux and Tene try making their way towards the lifeboats, only to discover that all of them have been taken; looking out to sea, they discover that the other guests had taken the boats, and that their father was nowhere to be seen on any of them. The remnants of the boat split in two, casting the siblings in opposite directions and launching them into the water. | | | | | |c1 = blah |c2 = bluh |p1 = |p2 = }} The two fell unconscious, drifting apart on the waves from the wreckage of the S.S. Horizon. The sun finally sets on the sordid scene, as the screen fades to black and a message for the player emerges: Prologue Complete Choose a Story From here, the player is prompted to choose from one of two options: L1: A New Journey Begins |Priestess Rayna|welcoming Lux into his supposed destiny.}}Lux awakens in a strange room, a small circle with walls and floor made of white marble and a ceiling that seemingly stretches upwards forever. He shakes his head groggily, pulling himself up and sitting on the small hospital bed he had slept on for who knew how long. Asking himself what had happened, he soon found himself interrupted by a beautiful woman blinding white robes, a mask covering her eyes. | | | | |c1 = bleh |c2 = bloot |p1 = |p2 = }} Rayna leads Lux to the main hall of the tower, revealed to the player as the Citadel of Light, and begins explaining the origin of the Order of Light: | | | | | |c1 = bleh |c2 = helb |p1 = , |p2 = }} Rayna flashes out of the room in a burst of light, saying that she would allow Lux and Adila to get to know each other while she took care of some "important business". Sitting down, Lux begins asking Adila about what the Order of Light does. Adila tells tales of the training that all acolytes of the Order persevere through; some become powerful warriors, whereas others, like her, harness their own latent magical prowess and become mages. Once their training is complete, they are sent off into the world to battle the forces of evil. Enamoured by this heroic lifestyle, Lux nevertheless asks Adila if the Order would possibly consider helping him locate Tene and his father. Unsure, Adila states that she assumes they would help; it's what defenders of order would do, after all. Lux's stomach began to rumble, and he realized that he hadn't actually had any food for almost a week; he hadn't had anything since that fateful breakfast with his father and sister. Immediately, Adila sprang into action, pulling him by the arm towards the Citadel's dining hall. Before the two are able to actually arrive in the hall, however, a nearby window shatters as a young man and woman jump through, wearing purple-colored clothing. Lux remains confused while Adila gasps in shock; the two intruders identify themselves as acolytes of the Order of Darkness, and announce that they plan to strike the Order of Light in their most vulnerable location and defeat them at last. Adila summons her courage and challenges the acolytes to combat; Lux, realizing this was a chance to be a hero, steps in to help. ---- The acolytes of darkness were defeated, their broken and unconscious bodies lying on the floor. Rayna teleported back in, a look of horror on her face that turned to curiosity upon seeing that the intruders that she had been informed of were already taken care of... And by the child that had arrived on his deathbed no less. Ordering a couple of acolytes to move the bodies, she asked Lux and Adila to follow her down the labyrinthine halls of the Citadel one last time; there was something she needed to see for herself. She led the two down deep beneath the earth, into the largest chamber in the entire Citadel. It was a room filled with nothing but a massive orb, shimmering and shining with the purest, most brilliant light Lux had ever seen. Adila began trembling slightly in fear, but Rayna told Lux to go forward and make contact with the sphere, simply to test a theory of hers. He walked tenatively up to the sphere and touched it... The orb flared even brighter for a moment, then dimmed considerably, much of its light draining into Lux himself. | | | | | |c1 = pp |c2 = noons |p1 = , |p2 = }} Rayna explained more to Lux and Adila; the Heroes of Light were the only ones capable of using the artifacts known as Arcanum, enchanted weaponry said to bestow knowledge and power upon the wielder. She handed four of these weapons to the two, saying that they were the only Arcanum that the Order of Light had managed to obtain over the years. Lux's first task was set; he would explore the realm with the full backing of the order he now represented, and find the Heroes of Light. The new Patron of Light left to prepare for his journey, but Adila stayed behind with Rayna to ask her something. She told the high priestess that even if she turned out not to be a Hero of Light, she wanted to travel with Lux; she just felt an obligation to help him and keep him safe. Rayna simple laughed to herself and agreed, and Adila rushed out to follow her new companion with a child-like smile on her face. ---- Rayna gave Lux and Adila more information, in order to help guide them on their quest. The Heroes of Light would be found the world over, not just in the city of Corona where they were currently situated, so the first step in the mission would be to charter an ship, enabling them to venture the globe in search of their fellow heroes. The pair set off into town, emerging from the tower's base into the bustling and shiny metropolis of Corona. Adila was extremely excited to venture out, saying she rarely got to leave the tower and this was a big opportunity to explore the town. Lux laughed along to her excited darting about, and joined her in exploring the town for any clue how to obtain a ship. Wandering around town, the pair came across the Corona Docks, a wide seaport brimming with various ships from across the world. It was the duo's task to now procure one, setting off across the world for... Well, Lux assumed they'd know when they got any clue as to what to do once they found the Heroes of Light. They searched across the docks, looking for a suitable boat, and finally found a vessel they found suitable; it was a white and gold ship of moderately large size called the Demiurge, and Adila happily remarked on how the ship turned out to be thematically appropriate for the journey somehow. The two entered the ship and found what appeared to be a father and son talking, the former extremely muscular while the latter was nearly thin as a twig. |Ophus, trust me. We'll find a modest house somewhere here in Corona, settle down, you and I will start up business again over here, it'll all work out.| |It'll be fine, Ophus, we just need a potential buyer for- Ah, and who are you fine people?|c1 = c |c2 = c |p1 = Leon |p2 = }} Lux and Adila began talking with the pair, asking what exactly was going on. The father introduced himself as Leon, as well as introducing his son Ophus. Leon explained the Demiurge was the home of his family for many years, and they had been travelling the world in the ship in search of adventure. Sadly, the dream never materialized, and now they had planned to sell the ship in order to settle down in Corona, having a more stable lifestyle better suited towards raising a family. Lux explained that the pair was on a mission that would require them to be travelling across the world, and they'd be happy to take the vessel off their hands. Leon seemed happy, pulling out the paperwork required immediately, though Ophus didn't seem to happy with the boat being sold. The paper was signed- and then the four heard a woman scream from outside. The group rushed outside to find a young woman being harassed by a man with a scraggly beard and a whip, both verbally and physically assaulting her for reasons they couldn't understand. The three teens rushed out to face the man. | | | | | | | |c1 = c |c2 = c |p1 = , , |p2 = }} Boss Battle: Valentio The three managed to disarm the old man and place him at weapon-point, forcing him to leave the woman alone. Ophus demanded to know exactly the reason he was attacking and harassing the young woman, to which the man, introducing himself as Valentio, explained that the girl's name was Mola, and she had come to him two years ago seeking funds and refuge after the death of her parents. Valentio gave her a loan, which she was unable to repay, leading her to legally become his property. Mola rebutted, saying that while he was telling the truth and had the contract drafted himself, she was uninformed of this part before the time to pay had come, and he had more or less used the loan as a means by which to force her into slavery. Lux pointed his weapon at Valentio, saying that what he was doing was wrong regardless of the legality, and that as a Hero of Light, he would be relieving Mola from his care. The man simply grumbled and walked off, calling the party and the Order a bunch of "no-good killjoy zealots". The group sheathed their weapons as Mola broke into tears, thanking the group dearly for saving her from Valentio. Ophus interrupted the celebration to note that the Demiurge was now ready to sail; Adila said the group should be heading to the city of Ad Finitum, where it was said that a message for the Patron of Light was stored years ago. The four entered the Demiurge as Leon finalized the paperwork, officially giving the boat to Lux and his crew. The concerned father asked about the crying Mola, leading Lux and Ophus to explain what had happened to him. As she went into one of the ship's bedrooms to calm down, Ophus grabbed the wheel, said goodbye to his father, and began to set off for Ad Infinitum. Leon was confused at first, but his son explained that his heart belonged to the sense of adventure his family needed to give up; he was going with the Order of Light in order to help guide them along the way. Though he hesitated, Leon decided to let his child go with the heroes, and waved them off as they began to set sail. Lux stood on the ship's deck, watching the sunset as their ship sped onward towards the city he had been hearing so much about. Adila, curious about how he was feeling, cuddled up next to him, startling the Patron of Light and causing him to back off. | | | | | | | |c1 = pp |c2 = noons |p1 = |p2 = }} Lux arose in the morning to find that they had arrived in Ad Infinitum, a desert city built from massive stone towers left behind by some ancient civilization. The heroes disembarked to see the sights, searching for the temple in which the Arcanum was supposed to lie. The townsfolk were kind and pointed them in the right direction, but the group ended up exploring the city regardless. They all seemed to have that lust for exploration; Lux was excited to adventure in a new land, Adila was happy to leave the Citadel of Light for the first time in years, and Ophus just had an unquenchable thirst for wandering around. Only Mola seemed to have reservations about all this; not only was it uncomfortable being in this town for her for reasons she refused to disclose, but she was still feeling bad about tagging along with these heroes. Lux assured her that everything would be alright; they just needed to get to the temple that they were being guided towards. ---- Infinitum Temple was a treacherous catacomb filled with traps left behind by whoever had constructed it- the purpose still unknown, the Heroes of Light ventured onward, hoping to find the Arcanum at the labyrinth's end. Lux ventured onward, a hero's determination swelling within him as Adila stayed close to his side, eager to help and support him. Ophus scouted ahead, helping deactivate some of the traps that had been placed, while Mola stayed at the back of the party and kept a close eye behind them; it seemed she was still wary and scared of the other heroes. Eventually, however, they made their way past the stone soldiers and myriad puzzles to reach a large mural at a dead end in the temple, with a strange weapon seemingly embedded into the wall. Adila, an adept at reading the inscription, managed to trace some of the language engraved on the wall. With nary a look back, Lux grabbed the handle of the Arcanum embedded in the wall and pulled hard. It wasn't coming out, but it didn't seem stuck... It felt like there was force at the other end pulling the Arcanum as well. Undeterred, he kept pulling with all of his might, until cracks started forming in the mural around the point where it had been embedded. With one final tug, he pulled the gold and silver dagger-like object from the wall, only to have the wall crumble entirely after his success. The party had determined that they weren't alone anymore, but were now faced with another group of people, a girl standing across from Lux holding a duplicate of the Arcanum he now held. ...It was Tene. ---- | | | | | | | | | | | |c1 = pp |c2 = noons }} | | | | | | | | | | | |c1 = pp |c2 = noons |p1 = Light Team |p2 = Dark Team }} Boss Battle: Heroes of Darkness Lux lunged forward with the Arcanum in hand, his sister just as eager to trade blows. What had happened to her? Where was the soft and light-hearted twin he had grown up with... and just what had the Order of Darkness done to corrupt her like this? He shook the thoughts out of his head. Now was not the time to get sentimental... It was time to be a hero. Lux clashed blades with his sister as the earth itself shook beneath them, and in one fell swoop, the floor shattered and forced the two apart. The acolytes of darkness that had joined Tene on her mission fell down into the depths, and his sister had only just managed to grab ahold of a ledge, the Arcanum's other half sitting right next to him. He looked at Tene's face, taking in her desperate, tear-streaked visage. He almost felt sorry... No. This wasn't his sister anymore. Lux struck her wrist with a slash of his blade, watching her fall into the depths. He looked around at his friends, signalling that they had won. It was time to return to the Citadel of Light. L2: A Cry For Help The Heroes of Light left the temple in high spirits- they had just obtained not one, but two Arcanum, and had managed to defeat some of the most powerful adversaries the Order of Darkness was able to throw at them. Adila and Ophus were talking excitedly about their victory, with the latter being eager to meet the Priestess of Light, and even Mola was smiling for the first time since they had saved her. Lux, on the other hand, was conflicted about Tene's arrival and her newfound dedication to the Order of Darkness. What happened to her? He kept thinking to himself after the group returned to the Demiurge. Why was Tene so willing to attack his group? She was just a scholar; what purpose would she have to attack anybody so furiously? Why would somebody as timid as her be so aggressive in acting on behalf of those seeking to create corruption and chaos? It just didn't make any sense... No, he reassured himself. Whoever that woman was had ceased being his sister when she joined with the Order of Darkness. He was acting in service of justice- he was a hero. He was doing the right thing by defeating her. Now, all they had to do was return the Arcanum to Rayna. D1: A New Quest Begins |Priestess Umbra|welcoming Tene into her supposed destiny.}}Tene stumbles out of her deep slumber, awakening in a small circular room made almost entirely out of black marble. Grasping her pulsating forehead, she pulls herself out of the hospital bed she found herself in; noticeably, she had no idea how she got there in the first place. As she attempts to get on her feet, a woman wearing purple robes and an eye-covering black mask enters the room, walking over to help her stand. | | | | |c1 = blord |c2 = blorg |p1 = |p2 = }} Accompanying Umbra down to the main hall, a still-enraged Tene kept demanding to know where Lux had gone, with the priestess repeatedly saying that Tene was found on her own, nobody in sight. Finally depressed and silent, Tene was helped by Umbra into the main hall of the tower, with the name Citadel of Darkness being revealed to the player. As Tene slumps down next to the wall, Umbra begins explaining the origin of the Order of Darkness. | | | | | |c1 = blool |c2 = weed |p1 = , |p2 = }} Umbra warps away in a burst of inky darkness, stating that she has urgent business to attend to that she can't ignore. Tene, still confused as to the organization's goal, asks Zain what exactly their deal is. Zain explains that acolytes of the Order of Darkness are basically trained from the ground up to become powerful warriors spanning a variety of disciplines, from swordfighting to magic manipulation to medicinal practices, and are then sent out into the world to ensure peace remains... through any means necessary. When Tene questions what the last part of the statement meant, the two are interrupted by a chiming sound, followed by multiple nearby acolytes rushing through the hall and into the Citadel's labyrinth. Zain rushes after them, and a curious Tene follows. The two arrive to witness a young man and woman in white and yellow clothing, seemingly having slaughtered multiple acolytes before they had gotten there. Tene threatens to kill them, but Zain holds her back, wanting to conduct diplomatic measures first. The intruders declined, saying that all they needed to know was that they were acolytes of the Order of Light and that they had arrived to remove their order's only threat once and for all; the Order of Darkness. Zain immediately dropped any pretense of diplomacy, rushing into combat with the intruders; Tene, shocked by their willingness to kill, joined in. ---- The battle was won, and the acolytes were knocked out as Zain pocketed their weapons. Umbra warped in, panicked and worried about the intruders, but her fear turned to quizzical curiosity when she realized that Zain and Tene had dispatched them all by themselves- especially impressive for the latter. Asking Zain to hand over the weapons as she whisked them away to the dungeon for interrogation, she asked Tene and Zain to follow her down to the depths of the Citadel, for she had a theory that she needed to test urgently. Down in the lowest underground portion of the Citadel, Umbra led the duo of children to a massive room, seemingly empty except for a giant orb pulsating with a calming purple light. Zain, worried about Tene, clenched his fists as Umbra pleaded with her to simply go up and make contact with the orb. With a determined stride, Tene walked into the giant room and stopped at the base of the orb, pressing her hand into it. The orb shone brighter for a second, then faded as the purple energy was siphoned into Tene herself. | | | | | |c1 = poot |c2 = toop |p1 = , |p2 = }} After a minor celebration by Umbra and Zain telling her to calm down, the high priestess gave Tene a collection of strange weaponry. The confused girl asked why she would need to study for her new position, and Umbra explained that they were Arcanum, ancient weaponry containing the knowledge and skills of legendary heroes from times past. They would be Tene's ultimate weapon in finding the Heroes of Darkness, empowering her with the same strength as the men and women who wielded them once held. Before Tene left, Zain cleared his throat, stating that he found it only fair that he be allowed to join the Patron of Darkness. Tene questioned him, and he said that he felt as though he needed to protect her, until such time as he felt his services were unnecessary. The girl actually agreed, and the two set off with a blessing from Umbra. ---- Umbra's primary words of caution were to find a method of transport; the Heroes of Darkness weren't all going to be in Aurora, the city in which the Order of Darkness was situated, so they'd need to figure out a method of getting across the world in order to explore. Leaving the citadel and entering the quiet, snowy city, Zain theorized that one of the best methods of transport would be the Shadowpaths, a method of transport long utilized by the Order to make sure that their activities went largely unnoticed. Tene wasn't too focused on his speech, however- the beautiful city with its soft snowfall was captivating her. Tene and Zain wandered through the town, the former exploring while the latter was merely trying to ensure that she didn't wander off, as well as attempting to look for an entrance to the Shadowpath set up in town. After examining the local stores in town, including a small bakery she seemed attracted to, the pair finally came across a small door-like mark on a wall drawn in purple chalk. Zain touched the mark, causing it to glow and open up into a black door-shaped void, and he beckoned for his patron to follow him. Tene was about to step into the mysterious portal when she heard a cry for help nearby; taking action, she fled to investigate. |Hey?! Get of of the way! This is between me and the woman! Scram before you get hurt!| |Alright, that's it! Both of you are dead! First one to move gets it!| |c1 = a |c2 = a |p1 = Woman, |p2 = Bandit}} Tene joined Glaiva in defending the woman, with Zain leaping in at the last second in order to protect Tene. Combined, the three managed to defeat the bandit, who ran off scared. The woman thanked the trio for rescuing her, and Glaiva said not to worry and to go along with her day. As she walked off, Tene asked the mercenary why exactly she called to them in order for assistance; after all, she looked like she had things handled fairly well on her own. Glaiva explained that she managed to see Tene off to the side during a quick glance, realizing there was something special about her she couldn't quite grasp. She knew Tene and Zain had a mission, and now she wanted to be part of it. Surprisingly, Zain was completely open to this; he stated that they needed all the help they could get during their mission, and Glaiva was certainly strong enough to be a Hero of Darkness. With the muscular woman in tow, the three entered the Shadowpath Zain had opened. ---- After wandering through the dark, eerie tunnel that seemed more like star than stone, Tene, Zain and Glaiva emerged in a strange room filled with ice. Zain explained that this was a hidden outpost in Aurora, where the Order of Darkness trained their best and brightest, and where he wished to recruit another Order member for their quest to finally take down the Order of Light. He gestured towards the back of the room, towards a young man picking his teeth with a small green sliver of gemstone. Despite his scrawny appearance, he was scaring Tene a little. | | | | | | | | | | | |c1 = c |c2 = c |p1 = , , |p2 = }} The four ragtag heroes ventured back down the Shadowpath, aiming to reach Ad Infinitum with relative ease. Along the way, Tene tried talking with Remus to learn more about him, to which she only received cryptic remarks about how ready he was to kill off the Order of Light and how lucky she was to have him on their team. Tene backed off slowly over time; Remus was actually managing to scare her somehow. Glaiva just rolled her eyes and asked what exactly they were heading to the city for, with Zain explaining as the Shadowpath to their destination opened. | | | | | | | |c1 = sans |c2 = noons |p1 = |p2 = }} Ad Infinitum was an unnerving place. The sun was bearing down on the group almost oppressively, as if in a divine attempt to smite the darkness they were a part of. The townsfolk said hello, but Tene could tell there was a fear behind their eyes. The only one of them they didn't seem to be afraid of was Glaiva- why they weren't scared of the muscular woman holding a massive sword, she'd never known, but Glaiva was also the only one of them who seemed to be on edge. At any rate, they managed to find Infinitum Temple, the place where Tene's destiny would supposedly be revealed... ---- Infinitum Temple was a treacherous catacomb filled with traps left behind by whoever had constructed it- the purpose still unknown, the Heroes of Darkness ventured onward, hoping to find the Arcanum at the labyrinth's end. Tene and Zain headed the charge at first, with Remus rushing ahead with a smarmy confidence. Tene simply brushed it off, remaining calm and collected as she lead her team. Glaiva stayed by Tene's side, doing the best she could to protect her patron and fellow heroes. Eventually, they made their way past the stone soldiers and myriad puzzles to reach a large mural at a dead end in the temple, with a strange weapon seemingly embedded into the wall. Zain stated that he had quickly managed to translate the ancient language, having studied it in the past, and relayed the info back to Tene. Tene cautiously stared at the handle embedded in the wall before giving a sharp tug, attempting to free it from the wall. Unfontunately, there seemed to be some resistance to her pull, almost as if someone was attempting to pull it from the other side... Regardless, Tene tried again, pulling the handle as hard as she could. Cracks started forming as she pulled harder and harder, and eventually, the mural collapsed as she drew the dagger from its resting place. What she didn't expect, however, was another group of people staring back at her from behind the wall, and a young man holding a duplicate of the dagger she was holding. ...It was Lux. ---- | | | | | | | | | | | |c1 = pp |c2 = noons }} | | | | | | | | | | | |c1 = pp |c2 = noons |p1 = Light Team |p2 = Dark Team }} Boss Battle: Heroes of Light Tene lunged at her brother with all her might, the Arcanum in her hand. Lux wasn't himself... right? He wanted to be a hero, so why would he betray everything he knew and join the Order of Light, people who had taken the world itself into their stranglehold? The two clashed with furious might, cracks in the floor forming beneath them. Someone shouted as the crumbling temple floor finally gave way, and the two siblings were thrust apart. Tene dropped the ancient dagger as she started slipping down into the abyss, barely grabbing onto a ledge as her allies dropped down into the void below. She struggled to get her arm back on land as Lux stood over her, a solemn look on his face. She stared at him, desparate for him to help her up... but he just grabbed the other half of the Arcanum and stared back at her. In one lightning-fast motion, he slashed her across the wrist, and Tene fell down into the depths of the temple below. All she could feel was betrayal until the ground shocked her into unconciousness. D2: Collapsing Faith Tene's mind was nothing but a blood-red void. Her own wrist leaked a dark liquid, almost purple in coloration- her blood had changed color. The pain shot through her battered body, but she didn't react at all. All that was going through her head was the agony of what had happened between her and her brother. Lux had joined the Order of Light, the people she had been told were the oppressors of Equilibran society. How could he betray himself like this- why would a hero like Lux turn his back on those who were suffering at the hands of his new masters? Why would he willingly do this? Her mind echoed with a million thoughts of how she could have approached the conversation better. Maybe it was her fault; maybe she could have convinced him to help her and her new allies somehow? All she wanted was to go back in time and undo the strife that had torn them apart- and get revenge on the Order of Light for twisting her brother's spirit into this heartless monster. Her rampant thoughts were interrupted by somebody shaking her awake. Tene opened her eyes to see Remus, Zain, and Glaiva standing around her, in some kind of hospital. Gameplay BlackLight is a somewhat typical top-down RPG inspired by the first three Final Fantasy titles. You explore the world around you, collecting items, defeating bosses, and exploring sprawling dungeons. It is designed to capture the essence of the NES and SNES titles in the aforementioned franchise, though it utilizes a 3D overworld and models as opposed to sprites. Combat is inspired by simple NES-styled RPGs such as Final Fantasy, utilizing a simple battle system augmented by the new Burn Gauge system, as well as the usage of an advanced job system similar to that of Bravely Default. Burn Points Alongside the HP (or Health Point) and SP (or Skill Point) Gauges is a third resource known as BP or Burn Points. Unlike HP or MP, BP is shared by the entire party, and is effectively a resource used to determine the player's available actions. At the beginning of the game, the player is provided 1 BP per turn for every party member each party possesses. They are able to spend this resource to freely select the party's moves, enabling one unit to perform multiple actions as long as there is sufficient BP. Some actions may cost more than 1 BP to use, but typically, every action costs 1 BP. BP is also a resource used to Overburn skills, which spends an extra BP to upgrade a move in some form. Overburning the standard Attack option, in contrast, turns it into a Rush, which is a unique form of multi-hit attack dependent on the user's current job, while Overburning the Defend option turns it into a Counter. The Counter will negate all damage that a user receives if they are hit, as well as perform a Rush on the attacker, but if they are not attacked, they gain Vulnerable status. Tome System Tomes are BlackLight's equivalent of a standard job system, and take the form of magical books that effectively act like how-to guides toward mastering a job. Each character can tie themselves to both a Primary and Secondary tome, utilizing the skillset of both tomes but only using the stats of the Primary tome. The biggest difference between the Tome system and a standard JRPG job system is that Tomes are upgraded via Revnants, which are a currency awarded after battles alongside Onyx (gold-like currency) and Experience. This allows the player to level up jobs in the way they want them to be leveled, akin to an action-RPG like Dark Souls. Going along with this, most skills unlocked by leveling up jobs can also be leveled up themselves, upgrading attacks or unlocking new support abilities. Tomes are obtained through a variety of means, but usually there are only one of any optional Tome. This means that is one of the two parties obtains the Tome, the other party cannot obtain it at all in the given playthrough, and will have to resort to utilizing New Game + to grant it to both parties. Inventory Every character in the party has an inventory unique to them, in which they can store several objects for use in battle. This "personal inventory" contains the weapons and armor of the character as well as recovery items and Manastones. Placing items in a character's inventory will allow them to utilize them for free without wasting a turn, and holding Manastones allows the stones to gain power and level up spells, as well as allow the user to cast the spell without knowing the correct magic branch. Holding multiple weapons or armor pieces in one's inventory allows them to switch mid-battle. The game also possesses a traditional shared inventory, but players cannot use items from this without using a turn and cannot switch to weapons in it outside of battle. Dual Save Files Every save file in BlackLight is technically split into two separate save files: Light Story and Darkness Story. Each of these save files follows one of the two protagonists in their own separate journeys, and each one has a different storyline, party, and bosses. However, during multiple parts of the story, the two save files will converge, making events in one save affect the other. Story roablocks may occasionally appear in one file that need to be removed in one file, certain chests will be empty in one file if looted in the other, and some characters will be missing in one file depending on the actions of the other save file. The most prominent example of the files crossing over is when both parties are forced to fight at various points in the story. The game will utilize the party setup that the player themselves had used at that point on the other file, and utilize the same strategies the player uses. This feature was implemented as a method of testing the player, and was meant to enforce a feeling of "fighting against yourself". Challenge Modes A variety of self-imposed challenge modes are available upon starting a file, which apply various rules which drastically alter how one players the game. Tomelocke Play the game with all Tomes unlocked for both parties at level 1. However, if a character dies, then that character is no longer allowed to utilize that Tome for the rest of the game. If a party loses access to all of their Tomes, then the game is declared "Void" and asks the player if they would like to restart. Fiesta Play the game with each character being given a randomly-chosen preset Primary and Secondary Tome, which they cannot change at all under normal circumstances. However, to make up for this, the selected Tomes will start the game at level 3. The randomization is seeded, which ensures there is always at least one support and one offense unit within the party- however, duplicate Tomes are allowed to occur. Players may change their Tomes only via an in-menu option exclusive to Fiesta mode known as Reshuffle, which, for a large cost of in-game currency, will reroll the entire party's job setup. Characters Heroes of Light Heroes of Darkness NPCs Arcanum As stated above, Arcanum are the equivalent of a job system in BlackLight, being magical weapons that bestow armor and knowledge of magical abilities onto the user. Each Arcanum allows access to a specific class of moves, and more moves are unlocked as players spend Revnants on them. In addition, Revnants may be spent to upgrade already unlocked moves instead of gaining new ones, so players may unlock new moves at their leisure. Each character may also equip a secondary Arcanum, allowing access to that Arcanum's ability but not gaining stat edits like the primary Tome. For a list of abilities and powers available to each job, please view /Arcanum/. Required Optional Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Rated T Games Category:2014 Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:BlackLight Category:Byte Compatible Games